It is often desirable to treat carbon dioxide streams, whether naturally occurring or produced by man-made processes, to remove other components and thereby purify the carbon dioxide. For instance, combustion processes, such as coal-fired boilers, produce flue gases that contain carbon dioxide which it may be desirable to capture and sequester, for instance in saline aquifers or in oil or gas wells where the carbon dioxide is used for enhancing the production of oil or gas from the well. However, flue gas often contains impurities such as SO2 and NOx which must be removed down to very low levels before the carbon dioxide can be used for enhanced oil recovery or sequestered. The present invention is a process for achieving such removal, in a way that also produces sulfuric acid and nitric acid of strengths, and in amounts, that are commercially valuable.